


Descent into deviant behavior.

by Michaelssw0rd, Michaelssw0rd-art (Michaelssw0rd)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bondage, Bottom Arthur, Damn, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incubus Merlin, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pornalot 2017, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soul Bond, Spanking, Whipping, non-con sex, non-con soul bonding, the title of this fic does suit the tags, wow look at these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd-art
Summary: This is a collection of fics and art-work I did for Pornalot 2017. Each Chapter has it's own warnings written in the notes at start.Let there be smut!





	1. The Price.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and Drawn for [Pornalot fest 2017.](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/)
> 
> I thought it was about time to stop being a chicken about posting this.  
> (and I really couldn't resist this title. Sorry to all my Person of interest readers omg!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge One: Con(quest)
> 
> Summary: Arthur needs the Mortaeus flower to save Uther’s life. The problem is, the flower is only found in a cave that is guarded by an incubus.

“I come seeking the Mortaeus flower. It is the only thing that can cure my father,” Arthur announced his purpose the way Gaius had advised.

“Do you know who I am?” A voice answered from inside the cave, enthralling.

“You’re Merlin, a lilin that guards this cave.”

A laughter, and then he saw a pair of glittering blue eyes, a form taking shape as the creature stepped out of the darkness. Arthur tried- and failed- not to stare. The creature was naked, not a wisp of cloth covering him, utterly comfortable in his nudity. His skin seemed to be glowing, softly inviting, and Arthur curled his fingers into a fist, lest they reach out without his command.

“So formal. You know what I really am.” Merlin stepped closer to of Arthur, his scent intoxicating. “Say it.”

Arthur shuddered at the command. “An incubus.”

He chuckled. “Yes.” He raised his hand, his fingers caressing Arthur’s throat, raising goosebumps. “And yet you enter my lair, willingly.”

“Name your price, whatever it is. There’s no amount of gold in the kingdom worth more than the King’s life.”

“Oh, Princeling. Why would I care for human riches?” The fingers trailed up his neck, cupping his face, and Arthur couldn’t help drowning into his eyes.

“Please.”

Merlin cocked his head to a side, considering. “Well, it’s been a while since I’ve fed on a human.”

Arthur shook his head, but Merlin just smiled deviously. “You came here with a request, you knew there would be a price to pay.”

“I can’t.”

“Hmm.” Merlin’s fingers were distracting where his thumb lingered on his lips. “I’m not convinced. An hour, let me have this for an hour, and if you really don’t want this, if you resist spilling your seed, you can leave here with the flower, unharmed.”

“An hour?”

Merlin snapped his fingers and an hourglass appeared. “Only until the last particle of sand filters through. Surely you can make it for that long.”

Arthur had to shake the cloud around his head, the voice hypnotizing him. “And if I don’t.”

“Then, you forfeit yourself to me.”

Those were the terms, and Arthur couldn’t bear to go back empty handed. He just had to hold on, ignore how his breeches already felt tight, his cock throbbing for relief. It was only an hour.

He nodded, and Merlin grinned, sealing their lips together in a kiss, and Arthur felt a surge of lust the likes of which he had never felt before.

“We have a deal.” Merlin’s fingers slid down, pulling at the hem of his shirt. “Oh, I am going to have so much fun.”

With the shirt out of the way, Merlin trailed his fingers up from his navel to his neck, smirking at the way Arthur’s muscles jumped. “So responsive.” His thumb brushed Arthur’s nipple, just a flick, and Arthur gasped. “You sure you can last?”

Arthur glanced at the hourglass, realizing less than five minutes had elapsed. He grit his teeth and nodded, making Merlin laugh. “I like that attitude. You know I can sense your arousal, right?” He inhaled deeply. “Mouth-watering.”

Arthur blushed, ashamed of how true the words were. Merlin’s hands grasped his hair pulling back and exposing his neck. He lapped at Arthur’s neck, making him moan. “You’re desperate for it.” He bit his neck, and Arthur let out a cry that was pure pleasure. Merlin took that moment to rock into him, his thigh brushing against Arthur’s cock, and the feeling almost made Arthur’s knees buckle.

“It’s almost too easy.” He smiled, and then proceeded to unlace Arthur’s trousers.

Arthur swallowed hard, looking away, the hourglass still damningly full. He had to close his eyes when Merlin pulled the trousers down, his erection bobbing. Merlin’s laughter made his stomach churn, with embarrassment and need.

“Look at how hard you are.” Merlin ran a finger up his length, and Arthur couldn’t hold back his moan, nor the way he thrust forward seeking more contact. “How _wet_.”

Merlin wrapped his long clever fingers around him, giving him two sure strokes before pulling away. Arthur clutched at him, desperate with need. “Please.”

“Please what? You want more?” Merlin asked, bringing one of his fingers to his mouth and sucking it. Arthur nodded, and then quickly shook his head. He wanted, needed… but he couldn’t. His father was counting on him. “You’re lucky I am a generous lover… also because I am dying to know how you taste.”

Arthur had only a moment to panic, to widen his eyes and try to jerk back, but Merlin held onto his hips and sank to his knees with a fluid grace, and Arthur stopped thinking.

He couldn’t win this.

The first lick had Arthur stumble, Merlin’s hands on his thighs only thing holding him upright, and he stared ahead, the half-full hourglass taunting him, as he succumbed to the Merlin’s touch, his fingers finding hold in Merlin’s hair, his hips thrusting into the inviting warmth. It built, and built, until there was nothing else to do, his fingers not even trying to pull Merlin away, instead seeking more of that blessed pleasure, until he felt himself lose, felt himself spill, utter bliss washing out everything else from his conscience.

When he opened his eyes again, Merlin was pulling away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hands, a grin on his lips. He stood up, and kissed Arthur, and Arthur kissed back, tasting himself on Merlin’s tongue.

 “Mine.” Merlin whispered, and Arthur felt the binding take hold on his heart, sure that if someone opened his ribcage they will see his name inscribed there.

Arthur hung his head. He had failed the kingdom. Uther was going to die, with his only son enslaved to an incubus. Merlin caressed his cheek, making him glance up.

“Now, let’s get that flower to your father.”

“What?” Arthur gaped.

“You belong to me now.” Merlin’s eyes glowed gold, possessive and proprietary. “And I take care of what’s mine.”


	2. Murky Waters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for Bonus Challenge Week one: Enemies to Lovers.
> 
> So what if Merlin was captured, and enslaved, with like... a collar that suppressed his magic. Both Arthur and Merlin angry at each other, and Merlin helpless and at Arthur's mercy.  
> There will definitely be some angry words and actions, but knowing them... they will eventually resolve their differences. It would just be a fun ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bondage. Collars.

 

 


	3. Tease.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Pornalot Challenge 2- Tease.
> 
> “Yes, please, Arthur. I have been good, haven’t I? Please be nice.”  
> Arthur tightened his grip at that, because Merlin was right. He had been so good, so obedient, suffering at his hands when all he had to do to make it stop was get up and leave. But he hadn’t, he had stayed, so it was up to Arthur to make it worth his while. And there was one thing he was certain about, which was that Merlin didn’t want him to be _nice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Orgasm Delay/Denial.

Arthur had no idea exactly how much time had passed and he had no inclination to find out, if it meant looking away from the sight in front of him.

He knew it had been hours though.

It was easy to deduce that by the flush on Merlin’s skin, and the way he was slightly trembling all over, his muscles tense. He was sitting between Arthur’s open legs, his back resting against Arthur’s chest, his hands tightly clasped on Arthur’s thighs. Arthur guessed that was probably to keep himself from giving in and taking the matters in his own hands. He ran his fingers up Merlin’s arm, feather light, and relished in the full body shudder; even the light touch was oversensitive on the man’s skin after the hours of teasing.

Arthur placed his chin on Merlin’s shoulder, and spoke in his ear. “Alright there?”

The glare he received made him laugh, but he couldn’t let the brattiness go unpunished. He dragged his hand down Merlin’s chest, smoothing it down the planes of his abdomen to grip his weeping cock, and stopped.

Merlin gasped at the touch, and then tried to buck into it, a tear squeezing out of his close eyes. “Please, Arthur. Please. I need it, stop teasing.”

“You _need_ it, huh?” He made a circle with his forefinger and thumb and dragged it up and down his length while providing hardly any friction. Merlin’s stopped breathing as he froze, not moving lest Arthur took away his touch.

“Yes, please, Arthur. I have been good, haven’t I? Please be nice.”

Arthur tightened his grip at that, because Merlin was right. He had been so good, so obedient, suffering at his hands when all he had to do to make it stop was get up and leave. But he hadn’t, he had stayed, so it was up to Arthur to make it worth his while. And there was one thing he was certain about, which was that Merlin didn’t want him to be _nice_. Still, he did deserve a reward. “Yes.” He said, without specifying, and gave Merlin one slow stroke, up and down, as he whimpered in need. “Thank you.” Merlin whispered reverently as Arthur followed that with another, up and down, Merlin’s entire frame taught like a bowstring ready to snap.

And then he withdrew his hand.

Merlin’s resulting pitiful whimper made him smile, and he hugged him tightly as he thrashed. Never once did Merlin try to reach for his cock himself. What a beautiful little pet he was, mesmerizing in the way he denied himself the pleasure, just because Arthur wished it so. He found he wasn’t ready for it to be over yet.

“What if I say no?”  He murmured, mostly to himself.

Merlin, who was still shaking with the intensity of having his orgasm snatched away at the last moment, tilted his head a little, not understanding. “Wha-“

“What if I don’t let you?” Arthur thoughts solidified into a tentative plan, as he looked down at Merlin’s cock, harder than he had ever seen it. “What if, after everything, I make you wear your clothes, and go back to your chambers, still hard and needy?”

Merlin shook his head at that, his pulse quickening. Arthur was close enough that he could feel how his heartrate picked up. “Please, no.” Tears slipped from his eyes as Arthur smiled at him, but his cock jerked at his words, clearly interested.

“Imagine it, you will go back to your chambers, and I will jerk off at the thought of you lying in your bed, twisting and turning. And then, when you come back in the morning to wake me up, I will be ready to give you your reward. Don’t you want that?”

And just because he felt like being a little crueler, he rubbed to fingers under Merlin’s cock head, slow and not remotely enough, as he spoke. Merlin’s body sagged against his, the tension bleeding out of it as resignation took over, his strings cut when he realized he won’t be coming tonight.

Arthur loved it.

“Good boy.” He kissed the shoulder because it was right there, and then turned Merlin’s head towards him to kiss him properly. He gave Merlin’s cock one more stroke, quick, quick, before letting go and pushing him away a little to get up.

He helped Merlin off the bed, and into his clothes, enjoying how he flinched when he patted his erection poking out of his breaches, kissing away his tears and tasting salt on his tongue. Then he laid back down on bed, and grabbed his own aching erection in his hands before Merlin had left the room. At the door, Merlin paused, his eyes taking the sight of him pleasuring himself greedily. Arthur smirked, letting him enjoy the show for a moment before saying.

“See you in the morning, Merlin. Don’t be late.”

For once he was sure Merlin would obey his order.


	4. Selfie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Week 2 Bonus Challenge: Social Media.


	5. Unwind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pornalot Challenge 3- Kink-Link.
> 
> Arthur Pendragon was a professional boxer. He was three times winner of Camelot Champions Trophy. He was also gay, submissive, and a masochist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Spanking.

Arthur swallowed nervously as the door opened, and felt a moment of disappointment. The man standing there wasn’t what he was expecting, but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

It wasn’t like he, Arthur Pendragon, three time winner of Camelot Champions Trophy for boxing, could flaunt the fact that he was gay, much less that he was submissive and masochist. No fighter would want to be in the ring with him if word got out. Discreet encounters at places like Albion Services was the best he could get.

His initial disappointment vanished when the man started walking towards him. Clad in black leather pants and blue button down, the man exuded authority. Arthur had to tamp down on the urge to stand up and present himself; they hadn’t begun yet.

“I’m Merlin.” He settled down on the chair in front of him, extending his hand.

“Arthur.” Merlin’s hand was firm; Arthur felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine.

“I know.” He leaned back, a smirk on his lips. “I had to sign a dozen non-disclosures with your name on them.”

Arthur winced. “Sorry.”

“So… what can I do for you?”

Arthur was going through his worst fighting season, and the stress and losses were getting to him. He needed to be taken out of his head, but he also couldn’t show up in the boxing ring with marks on his body. It had taken him a while to reach a compromise.

“Spanking.”

Merlin did not laugh or make fun of him. He nodded, completely professional, “On my lap, or the bench?”

Arthur eyed the man’s long legs, and yearned for the intimacy, but that wasn’t what this was about. “Bench.”

“Belts, paddle, or hand?”

Here, Arthur let himself be weak. He had admired the strength in his grip a few minutes back, and wanted to feel it. “Hand.”

“Okay.” Merlin stood up, unbuttoning his cuffs. “Strip.”

The authority in his voice went straight to Arthur’s groin, and he hurried to comply. Merlin helped him settle onto the bench, wrapping the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Arthur already felt himself slipping into submissive headspace.

“Do you have a safe word?”

Arthur nodded, “Marshmallow.”

Merlin chuckled, as his fingers made their way down to his ass, his palm stilling there. “Before we start, I need to ask. What’s your end game?”

Arthur made an uncomprehending noise, so Merlin explained. “Do you want to count? Is there a specific number of times you want me to hit you?”

Arthur shook his head. Thinking wasn’t what he was here for. Merlin hummed, continuing. “Do you want me to make you cry?”

Arthur stiffened at that, his heart beat increasing. “Yeah.”

“Do you want me to stop then?”

It was easy to be honest when he couldn’t see Merlin’s face. He shook his head.

“Thank you for telling me!” Merlin praised. “Now, relax.”

Instead, Arthur braced himself for the first hit. Minutes passed, but he felt nothing other than Merlin’s palm caressing his ass softly. Merlin answered his unasked question. “I asked you to relax.”

Deliberately, Arthur uncoiled his muscles, obeying the order.

Then he felt it: _SMACK_.

Arthur was no stranger to pain, but the lack of control made everything more intense. Automatically, he tensed, ready for another blow, but none came.

This time, he remembered and relaxed after a second.

“Good boy.”

Arthur couldn’t help his tiny sigh at the praise, before biting his lip as Merlin rained down hard smacks on his ass. He had been right: Merlin’s hand was strong, and he knew how to use it well. His cock swelled at the sensation of heat blossoming where Merlin struck, over and over again. He bit his lip harshly against the urge to groan, and willed his body to not feel the pain, floating in the sensation.

Suddenly, Merlin stopped.

“Quit that.”

Arthur tried to turn his head, not understanding the order.

“Stop suppressing it. I want you to let yourself feel and make noise.” His fingers ran softly on his overheated flesh, an agony on its own, and Arthur stopped trying to internalize it.

He moaned.

“That’s better.” Merlin murmured appreciatively, and started the barrage of slaps again. Arthur wasn’t trying to count, but he thought if he had been, he wouldn’t have been able to keep up. He moaned, and whimpered, and cried out, knowing his ass would be a mottled red by now, the pain washing away the ache in his heart.

The next time Merlin stopped, Arthur was barely lucid. His hand left Arthur’s ass, and went down to his cock. Arthur hadn’t even realized how hard and leaking he was. Merlin made a pleased sound as he gave him a few firm strokes.

“You know, I saw your fight last night. You were magnificent.”

Arthur tried to protest- he had lost that fight- but Merlin dragged his nails down his inflamed cheeks, before grabbing one of them and squeezing. “You were magnificent.”

That’s when Arthur let out a sob.

Thankfully, Merlin continued again, raining down blows even though his hand must be smarting by now, and Arthur didn’t try to hold back his sobs, nor the tears streaming down his face. He had no idea how long it continued. He knew, somewhere in between, Merlin must have taken care of his erection, but he hardly registered the orgasm, floating in the cloud of delicious combination of pain and pleasure that Merlin wreaked on his body.

When he came to, he was lying on his front, soft sheets under him. There were fingers running through his hair, and his nose was pressed into soft skin of someone’s thigh, and he had never felt so comfortable in his life. He tried to push up, to gather his clothes and go back to his empty apartment, but a tug on his hair stopped him.

“Shhh.” The voice whispered soothingly, making Arthur feel even more boneless. “Sleep.”

Arthur did.

It was the best sleep he had had in months.


	6. Flayed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pornalot Bonus Week 3- Crime and Punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic aftermath of torture.

_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Merlin kept muttering, head bowed and body trembling, facing away from Arthur. Arthur tried to reach out, but Merlin flinched violently, so he withdrew his hand._

_He was as helpless in soothing Merlin, as he had been in saving him from Uther’s punishment._

_“Merlin…” Arthur had to bite his lip to keep from sobbing, his eyes roaming over Merlin’s back- a mess of blood and torn flesh, the symbol of his crime carved into his lower back._

_Thankfully, the door to the dungeon opened at that moment and Gaius came rushing in. Arthur stepped away to let him work, and tried not to feel stung at how Merlin let Gaius touch him without flinching. After all, it wasn’t Gaius whose father had him whipped and carved._

_“You shouldn’t be here, Sire,” Gaius barely glanced at him, shushing Merlin’s apologies and moans while washing his back with a soft cloth, clearing away the worst of clotted blood. There was censure in his eyes, and also anger._

_“I am so sorry. I didn’t have a choice. The punishment for sorcery is execution… this was the best I could do.” Arthur felt compelled to explain. He knew that this didn’t absolve him of the blame, he knew he still let this happen to Merlin, to his loyal, beloved friend, but there was nothing more he could’ve done. Between letting Merlin die, and letting Merlin get tortured, he had selfishly chosen the path where he didn’t have to lose Merlin, no matter what the cost._

_“I am sure, Sire.”_

_There was a finality in Gaius’s tone that said that he heard his apology, but he didn’t forgive him. He couldn’t exactly blame Gaius._

_He doubted he could ever forgive himself either._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might... MIGHT write a longer fic for this. Because h/c is FUN.


	7. In Another World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pornalot Challenge 4- Bound.
> 
> In another world, Merlin does not go to Camelot. In another world, Merlin joins forces with Cenred, and conquers Camelot.  
> And yet, his destiny still calls him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Non-con sex and soul-bonding.

“Emrys.”

The soldiers bowed their heads he passed, but Merlin kept walking. One of them grabbed his hand, pressing his lips to the back of it. He paused, and let them show their reverence. They had earned his regard.

“You fought well.” The soldier’s face lit up. “Now go. Celebrate.”

Merlin made his way towards his tent which was set right beside the King’s. It was his rightful place. King Cenred was waiting outside it. 

“Merlin.” He clapped him on his back, drunk on the victory. “Just the man I was hoping to see. We should drink a toast to the victory.”

“Later, Cenred.”

“Alright. I want thank you for all you did today. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“No. You couldn’t have.” Camelot’s forces were strong, and their leader formidable. Cenred’s army wouldn’t have stood a change, not without Emrys on their side.

Speaking of... “What about my prize?”

Cenred leered, gesturing towards Merlin’s tent. “Waiting for you inside, wrapped and ready.”

Merlin felt his pulse quicken. This was the fruit of all his struggles, the moment he had been waiting for. Impatient, he dismissed the King and entered his tent.

The sight took his breath away. In the middle of his bed, gagged and bound, lay the Prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon. He was gloriously naked, his sun kissed hair and skin shining in the filtered sunlight. Red ropes were binding his limbs to the bedposts and Merlin laughed at the red ribbon tied to the base of his erection; he had to commend Cenred on his creativity.

“Rise and shine.” Arthur jerked at his words, fighting against his binds. “Don’t do that. You will only hurt yourself.” The ropes were infused with magic, and would only unwind at Merlin’s command. But it would be a lie to say Merlin wasn’t enjoying the way Arthur’s body looked as he contorted and struggled.

“Oh aren’t you beautiful.” Merlin took off his scarf and moved closer. “And all mine now.” Merlin trailed his fingers over Arthur’s flesh, laughing at the look of outrage on the man’s face. That needed to change. He cupped Arthur’s face, letting his magic simmer to surface. Arthur’s body tensed suddenly and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Merlin didn’t have to look down to know that the man would be painfully aroused now.

Merlin felt the same way.

Arthur closed his eyes, not meeting his gaze, and Merlin softened his expressions. “Don’t be ashamed. It’s a natural reaction…” he waited till Arthur looked at him. “… to an unfinished soul-bond.”

He felt cruel at relishing the look of panic on Arthur’s face, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. “I do apologize for initiating it without your consent… but in my defense, we were in middle of a war.”

Merlin took off rest of his clothing and joined Arthur in bed. Now that he let himself feel the gaping hollow of unfinished bond, he was loathe to part from Arthur skin. The touch soothed the ache, even as it inflamed it more. It must be a hundred times worse for the mortal, and he enjoyed watching the play of rage and want on Arthur’s face as he tried not to melt into his touch. “Oh don’t be like that.” Merlin cajoled, wrapping his fingers around Arthur’s engorged cock, and Arthur whined as he thrust into his grip. “I am doing this for us. It is our destiny.”

He let his fingers wander farther, into the warm cleft between Arthur’s legs, pressing gently against the tight opening. Arthur moaned, quickly losing the fight against Merlin’s onslaught. “That’s better.” One of his hands wandered over Arthur’s skin, pinching his nipples, as he murmured a lubrication spell and inserted a finger into tight, welcome heat. The next moan came from both of them.

 “That’s it. Give in.” He removed Arthur’s gag and turned until he was looming over the Prince, bending to press their lips together. It was hardly a kiss, both of them panting too much to do more than breathe against each other. “Give over to me, Arthur.”

Merlin positioned himself and entered Arthur with excruciating slowness. There was barely any resistance, Arthur’s body opening up to him much like his soul had. He felt his magic rejoice at the joining, simmering under his skin, and he let it crackle under his fingers as he wrapped his hand around Arthur, moving it in sync with his body.

But not enough to give Arthur relief.

Arthur was thrashing on bed, mindless with want. Merlin’s length must have served to fill the void inside him somewhat, but Merlin knew it would have only intensified the ache. Arthur looked at him then, begging. “Please. _Please_.”

“Not yet.” Merlin watched tears bead in the proud Prince’s eyes. “Not until you give me what I want.”

“Anything. Just make it stop. Please.”

“You just need to say yes, Arthur. Just let me in, and I will make it better.”

Arthur’s eyes were glassy, his body overstimulated. Merlin knew it wasn’t fair, not when Arthur didn’t know what he was agreeing to, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He aimed his next thrust, slamming into Arthur’s sweet spot while stroking him at the same time, and Arthur screamed. “Yes.”

And Merlin was in.

His magic buried under Arthur’s skin, wrapping around Arthur’s very soul now that Arthur had given it permission, binding them both in ancient spell that would weave their lives together, this one and all the others to come.

Arthur screamed under him, his body going rigid, ready to burst. When he climaxed, Merlin was right there with him, crying and laughing through the aftershocks. He unwound the ropes from Arthur’s limbs, and curled around him, letting slumber take over. Arthur wasn’t going anywhere anymore.

Distantly, he wondered what would’ve happened if he had gone to Camelot like his mother had wished, instead of joining forced with Cenred. He didn’t linger on the thought… he preferred these set of events anyway.


	8. The Wedding Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Challenge Four: Fake Relationships and Forced Proximity
> 
> With the wedding of his sister, Morgana, fast approaching, Arthur Pendragon faces the undesirable prospect of traveling alone to London for the ceremony. While this is bad enough, Guinevere, the woman who left him as they moved closer to marriage to marry his best friend instead, happens to be the maid of honor. Determined to show everyone -- most of all Gwen -- that his romantic life is as full and thrilling as ever, Arthur hires a charming male escort, Merlin Emrys as his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... success!  
> It ends here. Until next year... 
> 
> This was a fun thing to challenge myself with. Both the art-works and the fics. If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment. ♥


End file.
